Et si
by JemmaStyles
Summary: Et si Hannah avait été retrouvé à temps ? Si elle avait été secouru, comment aurait été sa vie sans Beth ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait pardonnée à ses amis ou au contraire ... Aurait totalement pété un plomb ? PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Hey, aujourd'hui j'ai eu envie d'essayer de poster une fiction sur Until Dawn et plus particulièrement Hannah parce que finalement je trouve qu'on la voit pas assez !

Donc je poste d'abord l'intro et si vous appréciez faites le moi savoir et je posterais la suite ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et bonne lecture !

L'histoire appartient à Supermassive Games et Sony Computer Entertainment !

* * *

Deux semaines, déjà deux semaines que ses sœurs étaient portés disparu. Tout le monde continuer à les cherchaient mais Josh avait bien compris que c'était déjà trop tard. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps, elles devaient être mortes après … s'être fait attaqué par quelque chose ou alors elles étaient tombées de la falaise. C'était plus que probable et finalement il avait réussi à s'en convaincre. Son père aussi le croyait et il avait déjà abandonné mais sa mère continuer sans relâche à les cherchait. Elle espérait les trouver au bout d'un moment. Il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas comment elle faisait pour être si optimiste à l'idée qu'elles allaient de nouveau revenir. Finalement il se demandait si elle ne s'était pas fait une raison mais refuser de l'accepter.

Aujourd'hui c'était une journée comme toutes les autres depuis la disparition de ses sœurs, c'est-à-dire déprimante, triste … silencieuse aussi. Sans ses sœurs, l'ambiance n'était pas pareille et il se demandait combien de temps cela prendrait à ce qu'ils réussissent de nouveau à sourire. Il n'avait revu personne depuis la disparition de ses sœurs enfin à pars Chris. Il avait vaguement eu un message de Sam mais il n'il ne lui avait pas répondu. De toute façon à quoi bon faire des efforts, il n'en avait ni l'envie ni le besoin. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Il savait qu'ils étaient responsables mais ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le sache.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que sa mère venait de rentrer dans sa chambre pour faire un brin de ménage. Il la regarda vaguement faire avant de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre alors qu'il l'entendait ranger quelque objet qui finalement n'avait pas besoin. Elle avait peut-être juste besoin de sa présence. Ça se comprenait, après tout il était maintenant fils unique, et il ne lui montrait aucune marque d'amour depuis la disparition des filles. Elle avait dû tellement en baver avec lui et maintenant c'est le dernier. Elle ne méritait pas d'avoir un tel fils.

Il se releva de son lit et profita qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de la serrer contre lui, posant sa tête sur son dos. Il la sentit aussitôt se figer contre lui avant de se détendre et de mettre ses mains sur les siennes. Josh crut même entendre un sanglot venant d'elle. Il avait tellement mal pour elle. Et puis soudainement son père apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, il les fixa, les joues trempés de larme alors qu'il semblait dans un état de soulagement et de joie.

\- Ils ont retrouvés Hannah …


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello tout le monde c'est de nouveau moi !_

 _Voici le chapitre 1 que j'espère, vous apprécierez._

 _Je n'ai pas prévue d'être particulièrement régulière mais j'essayerais quand même de poster un chapitre par semaine :)_

 _Et je m'excuse pour les fautes aussi ^-^_

 _Le chapitre est du point de vu d'Hannah, comme ça je pense qu'on peut mieux se situer, savoir ce qu'elle pense, ressent. D'ailleurs pour Hannah ce sera toujours de son point de vu à l'inverse de Josh ou de quelqu'un d'autre._

* * *

Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement ! Ils sont à Supermassive games et Sony.

* * *

 _Deux semaines auparavant_

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ... ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai froid comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal ? J'ai beau avoir les yeux grands ouverts, je ne vois pas. Est-ce que je suis morte ? Ou est-ce qu'il fait simplement noir ? Je comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? J'étais … dans le chalet, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Mike et … et … Et tout le monde étaient là. C'était une blague. Je me suis enfouis, avec Beth. Où est-elle ? Beth ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à parler ? On est tombés … Où est-elle ? Où est ma sœur ?

Avec un effort surhumain je me redresse légèrement sur mes bras, mon corps entier m'élance mais une furieuse douleur me prend à la jambe et la première chose qui sort de ma bouche est un gémissement. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal ? Je porte ma main à ma tête et je sens seulement quelque chose de visqueux se collait à mes doigts, je dois saigner … Les larmes se mettent à glisser d'elle-même sur mes joues alors que mon corps tremble. J'ai beau avoir le manteau de Beth mais je suis geler …

Ma vision finit par s'habituer et je regarde où je me trouve, je vois toujours trouble mais assez pour me situer. Je suis dans une mine. Dans un truc souterrain ou je n'en sais rien. J'essaie de me redresser mais j'échoue lamentablement et retombe sur le côté, me faisant grimaçait à cause de la douleur à ma tête. D'ailleurs je tourne la tête et tombe nez à nez avec son regard. Ses yeux. Et un cri m'échappe parce qu'elle est sans réaction. Je ne sais même pas comment mais je me redresse soudainement et je commence à la secouer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne bouge pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne bouge pas putain ?

\- Beth, réveille-toi, Beth !

J'ai beau l'appeler mais elle reste sans réaction. Elle est … morte. Ma sœur est morte. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Non, peut-être que j'hallucine, peut-être qu'elle est juste inconsciente. J'ai fait des cours de secourisme, c'est le moment de les mettre en pratique. Je place mes doigts sur son cou et cherche un pouls, rien. Je lui fais un massage cardiaque mais à peine ais-je commencer que j'ai sentis … ses os craquer. Beth …

Je m'effondre contre elle en la serrant dans mes bras, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a suivit, je n'aurais jamais dû fuir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? Elle ne méritée pas de mourir … Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, je ne veux pas la lâcher, elle est si froide contre moi. Je me hisse jusqu'au mur sans la lâcher et m'adosse à ce dernier alors que mes bras sont fermement serrer autour de son corps. Est-ce que c'est des crânes que je viens de voir là-bas ? Je ferme les yeux en pleurant silencieusement, peut-être que j'arriverais à m'endors éternellement à ses côtés ? Je l'espère réellement alors que je m'évanouis à ses côtés.

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormis mais lorsque je me réveille je sens une violente nausée me prendre en sentant une puanteur s'emparer de moi. Est-ce que c'est … réellement Beth qui sent ça ? Je vais vomir … J'essaie de la repousser avec le plus de gentillesse que je peux et une fois fais, je marche, ou plutôt rampe plus loin pour relâcher tous le contenu de mon estomac. C'est-à-dire rien en vérité. Je me demande depuis combien de temps on est tombé ici. Des heures ? Des jours ? Je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Mais à en croire l'odeur de Beth ça ne fait pas que quelques heures. Un frisson me parcours, j'ai vraiment froid et faim. Je vais probablement mourir dans les jours qui suivent …

Je devrais peut-être l'enterrer plutôt que de la laisser ici, elle ne mérite pas de rester ainsi … Avec le peu de force que j'ai, j'essaie de me hisser et parcours la mine du regard, il y a un chemin un peu plus loin, je devrais essayer de le prendre. Peut-être qu'il y a une sortie ? Alors j'avance en m'accrochant au mur et me stoppe lorsque je vois une longue étendu d'eau, je ne sais même pas combien de temps j'ai marchée mais ma jambe me fait un mal de chien, je crois qu'elle est brisée. Je ne peux pas aller dans l'eau, je vais aussitôt mourir de froid. Alors je regarde un peu partout et renifle en voyant que je n'ai pas d'issus. C'était trop beau pour être vrais. Au moins ici, je pourrais enterrer ma sœur …

Il y a une lampe torche sur le côté et même un casque de … chantier ? Est-ce qu'il y avait du monde ici avant ? Ça expliquerait les crânes que j'ai aperçus. Je dois avoir de la chance puisqu'une pelle traîne juste à côté. Je pourrais … bien la mettre sous terre. Alors je commence à creuser.

Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que je mets ma sœur dans ce trou. Ça m'a pris tellement de temps et j'ai si sommeil. Mais je ne peux pas déjà abandonné. Alors je rebouche le trou et je verse toute les larmes que je gardais encore. C'est un adieu, je ne la reverrais plus jamais après ce moment. J'aurais tellement voulu mourir à sa place …

* * *

J'ai faim … Mon ventre n'arrête pas de grognait et je commence sérieusement à me dire que je ne sais pas mourir de froid mais de faim. J'ai si mal. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à dormir, quand je dors, je ne pense pas à ma faim. Je rêve d'avant, avant tout ça, avant cette mine, avant sa mort. Depuis … quelques heures, j'entends des bruits, je ne sais pas si ce sont des cris, ou des voix, peut-être que c'est juste mon imagination. J'ai essayé de compter, ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis là, j'en ai compté dix mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit totalement ça. Je crois que ça fait plus longtemps.

Il m'arrive de me lever, pour aller boire l'eau de la rivière, elle a un gout immonde mais au moins elle me garde en vie. Et puis je tiens un journal, ça me permet d'avoir quelques minutes d'occupation. Peut-être que quelqu'un le trouvera un jour, dans des centaines d'années.

Je passe mon temps à penser, c'est la seule manière que j'ai d'oubliée la misère dans laquelle je suis. J'ai toujours eu une bonne imagination alors j'imagine. J'imagine ma vie si j'avais été avec Mike, s'il ne m'avait pas fait une blague. S'il avait été sincère. J'imagine comment aurait été notre vie ensemble, peut-être qu'on se marier et qu'on aurait eu des enfants, j'aurais été une femme au foyer et il aurait travaillé pour nous nourrir, moi et notre enfant. C'est idyllique. Mais je pense que dans mon cas j'ai le droit de rêvé. Peut-être que lorsque je mourrais je pourrais le vivre. Et pas simplement l'imaginais.

La bile me remonte soudainement dans la gorge et je roule sur le côté avant de cracher toute l'eau que j'ai à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je pense que la mort me guette. Sous la fatigue je referme les yeux, bientôt onze jours.

* * *

Quelque chose me touche, me transporte. Est-ce que j'hallucine encore ? Ou alors ça arrive vraiment. J'ai … chaud, est-ce que c'est une couverture sur moi ? Et cette lumière qui m'éblouit les yeux, est-ce que finalement je suis enfin morte ?

\- On doit d'urgence l'emmener, elle est très mal en point !

Qui est-ce qui était en train de parler ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils disent ça ? Je me sens bien à pars que j'ai faim. J'ai tellement faim. Je dois être morte. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. De toute façon la mort ma guette, je le sens, elle me parle et m'attend. Alors je me rendors et me laisse aller, c'est finit désormais.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre un ! Une petite review siouplait ! *Tend la main*


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici pour un chapitre 2, autant dire que ça n'avance pas trop, en faite j'ai prévue d'étendre l'histoire sur beaucoup de chapitre, j'espère avoir la patience de tenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je cherche une béta pour corriger mes écrits parce que je sais que j'ai plein de faute et j'en suis désolé, même en relisant, je ne les vois parfois pas. (Cela dit je n'y connais rien sur fanfiction . net donc on m'expliquera par message si possible x) )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre c:

* * *

Comme toujours, le jeu appartient à Supermassive Games et Sony Computer Intertainment.

* * *

Les Washington s'étaient tellement pressés d'aller à l'hôpital qu'il était sûr d'avoir réussi à y aller en moins de dix minutes. Son père avait conduit comme un dingue et même si en temps normal sa mère s'énervait, là, elle lui demandait surtout d'accélérer. Le fait est qu'ils venaient d'arrivé devant l'hôpital et sa mère n'avait pas attendu qu'il se gare pour descendre de la voiture et courir vers l'entrée, vite suivit de Josh qui était tout aussi impatient de voir sa sœur que sa mère. Sauf qu'en arrivant il l'aperçu en train de s'énervé sur la pauvre dame de l'accueil.

Il s'approcha d'elle avant de mettre sa main sur son épaule pour essayait de la calmer alors qu'elle venait de voir le médecin arrivait vers elle. Sa mère pleura à chaude larme lorsqu'il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient trouvés Hannah dans un très mauvais état et qu'il avait aperçu la tombe de Beth plus bas dans la mine. Josh sentait son ventre se crisper à l'idée que sa sœur ait du enterrer son autre sœur, c'était … horrible. Comment avait-elle put survivre aussi longtemps ?

Ils furent autorisé à la voir mais en restant silencieux parce qu'elle devait reprendre ses forces et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la réveiller. Elle avait été nettoyée et été sous perfusion. Un lavage d'estomac avait aussi eu lieu pour éradiquer toute les horreurs qu'elle avait ingurgitées. Elle avait des vers à cause de l'eau de la rivière. Mais maintenant ils devaient juste attendre son réveil pour évaluer à quel point elle était atteinte psychologiquement.

Son père arriva au moment où ils étaient rentrés dans sa chambre. Elle était si maigre … Josh s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un tel état ? Il s'approcher de l'autre côté du lit et attrapa sa main, elle était si frêle … Sa mère n'arrivait pas à s'arrêtée de pleurer en la fixant. Il ne lui restait plus que deux de ses bébés en vie, sa plus jeune était morte et enterrer dans des souterrains. Elle renifla légèrement et les yeux d'Hannah s'ouvrir soudainement en fixant le plafond. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sauf lui et il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de son visage.

\- Hannah … ?

* * *

Blanc, c'est blanc. Pas noir. Est-ce que je suis en vie finalement ? J'ai été trouvé ? J'ai si peur de tourner la tête et de voir le regard de mes parents ou de mon frère, comment leur expliquer que j'avais enterré Beth, comment je pouvais leur infliger ça ? Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Josh, je crois que c'est la sienne et en sentant sa main qui se resserre autour de la mienne je comprends que oui. J'ai si peur de leur faire face. Mais je ne peux pas leur faire plus de mal n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont du s'inquiétaient pour moi.

Je tourne la tête et je le regarde dans les yeux, est-ce qu'il a vraiment les larmes aux yeux ? Lui qui ne pleure jamais ? Il a vraiment du se sentir mal alors. Il fait un triste sourire avant de mettre un peu de force dans la poigne que nous échangeons.

\- Pardon …

Je n'arrive pas à dire autre chose, je me sens si coupable de la mort de Beth, si je ne m'étais pas enfouis, elle ne serait pas morte. Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter autre chose que je sens la tête de ma mère se coller brutalement à mon corps. Elle pleure comme jamais je n'ai vu ça auparavant. Elle semble si détruite mais en même temps si soulager de me voir. Elle doit m'en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé à Beth … Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais la force de leur expliqué ce qui s'est passé, ils me haïront si je le fais.

\- On est là ma chérie, tu es rentrée maintenant.

Ma main se pose sur la tête de ma mère et je renifle légèrement, elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Peut-être est-ce juste une façade. Je ne sais jamais vraiment avec ma mère mais pour l'instant je veux juste fermer les yeux et profiter de cet instant. Et c'est ce que je fais. Mais sous la fatigue, je finis par me rendormir.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille de nouveau, il fait nuit et je sens une panique sourde s'emparer de moi. J'ai peur du noir, j'y ai passé bien trop de temps et ça me comprime soudainement la respiration. Je cherche à me redresser et à me défaire de ce qui me colle à la peau avant de voir une lumière s'allumer et de sentir deux mains sur mes joues, j'essaie de fixer mon regard sur la personne qui me maintient et reconnais mon grand frère.

\- Je suis là Hannah, calme toi, tu n'es pas toute seule d'accord ? Respire, inspire … expire …

Et je l'écoute, je fais ce qu'il me dit sans le lâcher du regard et petit à petit je sens les battements de mon cœur ralentir. Ça me rappelle l'époque, avant c'était toujours lui qui faisait des crises et Beth et moi on passait nos nuits à dormir à ses côtés pour qu'il se calme et arrive à dormir paisiblement. Fallait croire que désormais c'était l'inverse. Un petit sourire venu sur mes lèvres avant que je ne pose finalement ma tête sur l'épaule de mon frère.

Il fut surpris mais se laissa faire avant de mettre ses mains dans mon dos pour me serrer légèrement contre lui. Je me sentais si seule sans Beth, une partie de moi a été arraché et je ne pense pas qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse remplir le vide qu'elle a laissée. Mais au moins, Josh essaye de combler ce vide, et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là … ?

Disons que les médecins ne font pas vraiment attention quand quelqu'un passe dans le couloir. C'était facile de me faufiler, et puis Maman se sent plus rassurer que je sois avec toi. Et ça me rassure aussi que tu ne sois pas seule.

Il me fit un petit sourire avant de finalement me relâcher et bien me remettre sur le lit, enfouis sous la couverture. Il est assis sur la pauvre chaise dans le coin et je me demande sérieusement comment il fait, il doit avoir tellement mal au dos. Il est resté rien que pour moi.

\- Tu veux dormir avec moi Josh ?

Je vois bien qu'il hésite, il doit avoir peur de me blesser encore plus vu mon état, après tout je suis tellement fine que je suis sûr que je pourrais me briser s'il forçait sur l'un de mes os mais Josh n'est pas une brute donc je ne m'inquiète pas. Après un dernier coup d'œil insistant, il finit par abdiquer et enlève ses chaussures avant de monter sur le lit avec moi et de remettre la couverture sur nous. Il ose à peine bouger de peur de faire un mouvement donc il préfère que je m'installe de moi-même. Et c'est ce que je fais, j'attends qu'il soit bien installer avant de mettre ma tête sur son épaule et de passer mes bras autour de son torse. Je suis en sécurité contre lui.

Mais sans le vouloir je commence à pleurer. Beth me manque, je veux qu'elle revienne, je veux pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras de nouveau et rire avec elle. Elle était ma moitié, comment est-ce que je vais vivre sans elle ? Je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer heureuse, quand je pense à elle je vois juste … son cadavre, son odeur … son corps qui commençait à pourrir. Ça va me hanter toute ma vie, et c'est totalement ma faute si ça lui ait arrivé. Si je n'avais pas eu une réaction de gamine, elle serait dans mes bras.

Je sens vaguement les bras de Josh me serrer un peu plus fort contre lui alors que j'essaie de rester silencieuse. Il essaie de me consoler à sa manière en frottant doucement mon dos mais je comprends qu'il est tout aussi triste que moi. Entre moi et Beth, Josh à toujours était plus proche de Beth, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y avait toujours ce plus avec Beth. Il devait être tout aussi détruit que moi en réalité, c'est juste qu'il arrivait à le cacher. Comment consoler quelqu'un si l'on est tout aussi triste que l'autre personne ? Josh est fort, sans lui je ne sais même pas dans quel état je serais tout de suite. Probablement en pleine crise de panique, avec des médecins qui essayerait de me calmer en m'injectant toute sorte de tranquillisant. Ou alors j'ai trop vu de série, c'est possible aussi.

J'entends sa voix qui essaie de me réconforté. Il n'aime pas me voir comme ça et me dit qu'il ne me laissera jamais. Je pleure pour tellement de chose, je pleure parce que j'ai peur d'être seule, parce que je ne veux plus jamais revivre ce que j'ai vécue, je pleure parce que j'ai été idiote de fuir après leur foutue blague. Je pleure parce que je veux ma sœur.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsqu'il m'appelle. Je relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux avant de sentir sa main qui continue de frotter mon dos, il me fait un petit sourire réconfortant qui me réchauffe le cœur, juste un peu.

\- Beth n'aimerais pas te voir pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu et je ne te demande pas de me le dire. Mais ne pleure pas. Maintenant tu es en sécurité et … Tu dois essayais d'aller de l'avant, pleurer ne la ramènera pas tu comprends ? Ça va probablement être dur les prochains jours mais tu peux le faire, tu es forte.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est pas toi qui l'as enterré ! C'est pas toi … Tu n'as pas serré son cadavre pendant plusieurs jours Josh. Je ne suis pas forte, c'est ma faiblesse qui l'a tué !

Peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort en voyant son regard vide, il me regarde mais je suis sûr qu'il ne me voit pas vraiment. Il doit être parti loin dans ses pensées à ce moment précis. Je voulais pas le blesser mais … Il ne peut pas me demander de vivre maintenant, sans Beth je ne suis qu'une moitié. Et je suis sûr que si j'avais était plus … forte, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir fait ça. Est-ce qu'un jour Beth me le pardonnera ?

\- T'as raison, ce n'est pas moi, c'est ma petite sœur qui à enterrer mon autre sœur. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé Hannah, et je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez étés dehors mais à partir de maintenant je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule. Et je t'interdis de dire que tu es faible ! Parce que tu ne l'es pas sinon tu serais morte là-bas.

Je laisse ma tête retomber sur son torse parce que j'en ai assez entendu, je ne veux plus en parler. Il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, je sais que je suis faible putain, quelqu'un de fort ne serait pas tombé de cette putain de falaise. Beth était forte, elle nous maintenait tous les deux. Puis ce gars était arrivé et elle avait lâchée prise. Peut-être qu'il voulait nous aider mais je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Même si elle m'avait lâché pour s'en sortir, je ne lui en aurais pas voulu. J'aurais même préférée qu'elle le fasse puisque j'étais vivante après avoir tombé. Alors on aurait étés toutes les deux en vie. Encore une fois c'est de ma faute. Sous la fatigue, mes yeux se ferment et j'entends vaguement Josh me souhaitait bonne nuit avant que je ne m'endorme complètement.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce petit chapitre, une petite review me fait plaisir, ça peut toujours aider c:

Bisouuuus xox


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici pour un chapitre 3 qui j'espère vous plaira ! Il y a un peu d'insulte dans ce chapitre, ne m'en voulait pas ^-^

Désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jeu appartient à Supermassive Game ainsi que Sony Computer Entertainment.

* * *

Un faible soupire sortit de mes lèvres, Josh avait beau me tenir la main, j'avais l'impression d'être terriblement seule en cet instant. Ils ne voulaient pas me presser, je le comprenais mais sortir de ma chambre avait déjà été terriblement dur alors sortir de l'hôpital, j'avais l'impression de courir vers une mort subite. C'était peut-être un peu exagéré de ma part mais je n'arrivais pas à sortir, en plus le soleil était en train de se coucher. Je me sentais en quelque sorte en sécurité ici alors me demander de finalement sortir de mon cocon était dur.

Je sentis vaguement la main de mon frère lâcher la mienne avant qu'il ne se mette derrière moi et ne pose ses mains sur mes yeux, n'ayant plus mes lunettes. Il me cacha la vue alors que je déglutissais.

\- Oublie tout ça. Où tu es ne compte pas. Il ne t'arrivera rien alors si ça t'effraie, ne regarde pas, je te guiderais Hannah.

Je n'avais pas le courage de lui demander de me relâcher alors je me contentai de mettre mes mains sur les siennes avant de commencer à marcher. J'entendu la porte s'ouvrir et le vent me caresser la peau. Une furieuse envie de fuir me pris mais je le sentis garder fermement ses mains sur mes yeux pour m'empêcher de me dérober. J'étais terrifiée de savoir qu'il était en train de faire nuit et qu'on ne verrait bientôt plus rien. Je n'avais jamais eu peur du noir auparavant, désormais j'en étais réellement effrayée. Peut-être que ça s'estomperait au fil du temps, je l'espérais vraiment.

Josh s'arrêta et je suivis le mouvement, attendant patiemment avant de l'entendre me demander de rentrer dans la voiture. Avec toute la difficulté du monde, je réussis avant de souffler légèrement alors que je l'entendais venir se placer à mes côtés. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, refusant catégoriquement de les ouvrir alors que mes parents étaient en train de parler ensemble. Mon père avait fait l'effort de venir pour ma sortie de l'hôpital, je ne sais par quel miracle d'ailleurs. Il ne faisait jamais l'effort de venir, d'après mon frère, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de venir lorsqu'il avait appris que j'étais à l'hôpital. Peut-être que c'était sa façon de canaliser ses sentiments, en tout cas c'était plutôt douloureux d'apprendre que son propre père préféré travailler que de ne venir vous voir.

Un sursaut me parcouru lorsqu'une main passa par-dessus moi pour attraper la ceinture et me l'enfiler, je voulais tellement ouvrir les yeux et m'excuser de leur faire subir ça mais rien qu'à l'idée de voir l'extérieur, la nuit … mon corps se mettait à trembler de son propre chef. Donc même si je ressemblais probablement à une folle, je préférais garder le regard fermé. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison.

Je n'avais pas pensée que je rentrerais si tôt. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà retiré les affaires de Beth ? Ma chambre en était recouvert, chaque recoin avait une touche de Beth, même mon tatouage me faisais pensé à elle. C'était quelque chose que nous avions décidés de faire, un tatouage d'un papillon … Sauf qu'elle préférait attendre un peu pour ça alors que moi j'étais pressé de marqué ma peau. Au moins, j'avais un souvenir de ma Beth pour toujours. Un faible soupire sortit de mes lèvres, soupire triste comme la plupart du temps et aussitôt je sentis mon frère se rapprocher pour passer ses bras autour de mon corps.

Je sais qu'ils souffrent tous mais … Pour moi, c'est juste trop dur. Mes parents ont perdu une fille, Josh a perdu une sœur, moi j'ai perdu la seconde partie de moi. C'était surement égoïste de raisonner comme cela mais ce qu'ils ressentent n'est pas comparable à moi. Peut-être qu'en réalité oui, peut-être qu'ils ont aussi mal mais je n'arrive pas à l'imaginais. Voir ma sœur était la première chose que je désirais le matin en me réveillant, alors comment j'allais putain de faire maintenant hein ?

Une partie de moi continuer de se dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemars, que j'allais me réveiller et qu'elle allait comme d'habitude me sauter dessus, me secouer dans tous les sens et m'aider à comploter des plans pour draguer Mike. Oui, une partie de moi. Mais l'espoir s'en allait lorsque chaque matin je sentais le vide et je voyais Josh à la place d'elle. Je ne lui en voulais pas, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, je me retrouvai rapidement seul avant que Josh ne décide de m'aider à sortir de la voiture pour m'emmener dans la maison. Mon cœur avait rapidement augmenté de vitesse, pourquoi est-ce que j'avais si peur d'un coup ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais devoir être confronté à … A quoi d'ailleurs ? Je n'en sais rien. Ses mains reprirent leurs places sur mes yeux et il comprit que j'avais besoin de temps puisqu'il ralentit la cadence alors qu'on s'avancer dans la maison.

\- Je n'ai pas … je me suis pas occuper de ta chambre tu sais. Donc tu resteras dans la mienne, juste le temps que je … je …

Dès qu'il s'arrêta, je me retrouvai obliger de faire pareil. Ses mains glissèrent de mes yeux alors que son front se poser sur mon épaule. Il semblait tout aussi détruit que moi de devoir faire ça. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, je serais incapable de redormir dans ma chambre, je ne voulais pas effacer Beth, jamais de la vie mais je n'arriverai pas à rentrer dedans s'il y avait des photos d'elle partout.

\- Pardon Hannah, j'arrive pas encore à bien réalisé … J'ai pas trouvé le temps, je m'en occuperais plus tard.

Je connaissais assez Josh pour savoir qu'il demanderait probablement de l'aide à Chris, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire seul et que personne d'autre à pars lui ne pourrait l'aider. Peut-être Sam. Ou pas, je n'en sais rien et en fait je m'en fou de qui viendrais l'aider, tant qu'il ne le faisait pas seul, ça m'allait.

La porte s'ouvrit et aussitôt j'ouvris les yeux en reconnaissant ma maison, une boule se forma dans ma gorge en voyant en grand la photo de famille qu'on avait à l'entrée. Bordel, c'était encore pire que je l'aurais cru. Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour rester ici ?

* * *

Bon sang, depuis quand est-ce que Josh ne fermait pas ses rideaux ? Se faire réveiller par le soleil était quand même désagréable. C'était agressant … bien que réconfortant dans un sens. Mon corps me lancer toujours, notamment ma jambe et je faisais mon maximum pour marcher droitement pour ne pas souffrir, j'avais toujours un énorme plâtre mais d'après les médecins, ça avait commencé à bien guérir, d'où le fait que j'ai pu rentrer chez moi. En fait je ne sais même pas combien de temps je suis restée à l'hôpital, je passais mon temps à dormir donc ma notion du temps n'était pas vraiment bonne.

Je levai difficilement la tête avant de regarder le réveil, 10h24, il devait s'être levé depuis longtemps. Peut-être que je devrais en faire autant. Mais l'idée de sortir du lit n'était pas vraiment intéressante. J'étais bien ainsi enfoui dans la couverture. Peut-être que je pouvais aussi me rendormir. C'est une bonne idée pour oublier ses malheurs non ? Enfin c'est ce que je voulais jusqu'à ce que je le vois de nouveau dans la chambre.

\- Déjà réveillée ?

\- Et sur le point de rendormir.

\- Ou pas. Ecoute hm … J'ai … J'ai peut-être dis à Chris que tu étais revenu et … et peut-être qu'il en parlait à Ashley … qui a prévenu Jessica qui s'est empressé de le dire à tout le monde donc … donc peut-être qu'ils sont dans le salon à attendre de te voir … ?

Il avait un sourire gêné en me fixant alors qu'il se grattait la nuque en regardant ailleurs. Je crois que j'étais en train de comprendre. Il avait en gros dis que j'étais sur pieds et toutes la petite bande s'était pointé ici. Oui, c'était ça. Et ils attendaient probablement que je leur tombe dans les bras n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'était surement ça. Mais je n'étais pas totalement d'accord.

\- Non. Hors de question.

\- S'il te plait Hannah, juste quelque minute, ils ne reviendront pas après si tu le souhaite. Mais ils sont inquiets. Juste quelques minutes.

Quelque minute, c'était peut-être trop en fait. Je ne sais pas si j'étais prête à leur faire face en vérité. Merde, j'avais peur de les voir, j'avais … la haine contre eux en vérité. Je n'étais pas rancunière mais à cause d'eux … j'avais vécu le pire des cauchemars. Je ne me sentais pas prête à les voir mais vider mon sac pourrait … être délivrant, non ?

Alors je soupirai avant de me redresser et de lui lancer un regard d'assassin avant de lui dire de sortir pour que je puisse me préparer. Je voulais être un minimum présentable malgré tout, même si j'étais bien plus maigre qu'avant et bien plus cerné, je ne pouvais pas non plus me montrer au pire de moi-même, j'avais des limites. J'attrapai une tenue relativement confortable avant de l'enfiler et de me coiffer les cheveux à la va vite pour les attacher. En fait, j'étais très bien ainsi. Qu'ils aillent se faire s'ils désiraient que je ressemble à un mannequin, je n'en avais pas l'envie. J'attrapai mes lunettes, ma paire de rechange, avant de l'enfiler et de sortir de la chambre.

Josh était adossé au mur et me regarder avec un sourire encourageant, j'avais envie de lui faire bouffer son sourire, j'aurais préféré rester coucher plutôt que de voir cette bande de crétin. Je les entendais déjà parler de là où j'étais. Cette pouffe d'Emily était en train de rigoler et j'eu une soudaine peur d'être face à eux. Je les haïssais tous, comment est-ce que je pouvais paraître normale ?

Mais comme d'habitude, comme à chaque doute, mon frère était là et il m'attrapa la main avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Il savait très bien qu'au bout d'un moment je ne pourrais plus faire d'effort. Qu'au bout d'un moment j'allais craquer et il faisait de son mieux pour me canaliser entre temps.

\- Si tu ne veux vraiment pas je peux leur dire de partir tu sais.

\- T'aurais dû me le dire avant, maintenant, c'est trop tard je suppose.

Un faible rire sans réelle conviction passa mes lèvres avant qu'on arrive au salon, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et me regardèrent … _avec pitié_ … Ma fureur redoubla en voyant ça mais je la réprimais. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer de la colère. Je devais rester calme, surtout avec mon frère à côté, est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé ? Quelqu'un avait finalement osé lui dire ?

Le seul qui semblait neutre, c'était Chris, il me regardait comme ci … il savait. Comme si il compatissait. Même Sam me regardait avec pitié, bon sang, c'était horrible. Je n'osais même pas les regardait dans les yeux, il n'y avait que des méchancetés qui désirait sortir de mes lèvres. La seule personne qui m'empêcher de le faire était mon frère, il était mon catalyseur.

\- Hannah, tu as l'air en forme.

Un frisson me parcouru et mon cœur s'emballa, foutu sentiment de merde. Pourquoi fallait que ce soit ce sale crétin de Mike qui parle en premier ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'infliger ça ? Bon sang, je n'étais pas assez mal comme ça ?

 _Pour quelqu'un qui à passer deux semaines dans une mine je me trouve en forme aussi, connard._

\- Merci. Toi aussi tu sembles allait bien. Vous semblez tous allez bien.

Ces sales … Ils étaient tous en plein forme, tous dégoulinant de vie, de joie … j'avais envie de tous les briser un pars un comme moi j'étais brisé. Ils ne méritaient pas leurs foutus bonheur. Ma sœur venait de crever mais tout aller bien apparemment. Après tout c'était qu'une sœur Washington, il en restait une autre non ? Quelle bande d'ingrats. C'était tous de leurs fautes.

\- On s'est dit qu'on pourrait te rendre visite, pour … s'excuser et voir comment tu te sentais. On sait pas trop … ce qui t'es arrivé alors … on ne savait pas comment on allait te trouver …

Ashley, cette petite garce aux airs innocents. Qui passe son temps à faire sa sainte ni touche mais qui s'amuse à faire des crasses à ses amis, qui est aussi trop curieuse d'après ce que je vois.

 _J'accepterais tes excuses quand tu me rendras ma sœur et aussi les deux semaines que j'ai passé à vivre avec son cadavre._

J'aurais tellement aimé dire ça, voir leurs visages se décomposé, de voir la surprise, peut-être même la peur les traversé. J'aurais jubilé en les voyant comprendre le calvaire que j'avais enduré à cause d'eux. Peut-être que je pouvais leur décrire l'odeur de ma sœur quand elle avait commencé à se décomposé dans mes bras, sacré sujet de conversation non ?

\- Je vais bien. En deuil mais ça va.

Je pouvais pas en dire plus, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Josh, il était le seul qui ne mérité pas ça. Chris aussi vu qu'il n'était pas dans le coup, le seul d'ailleurs. Même Sam avait su ce qui allait se passé. Même ma meilleure amie, putain.

\- Et sinon, comment c'était en bas ? Personne ne nous a dit comment tu as survécu ?

Si je n'étais pas aussi impassible, j'aurais surement haussait un sourcil avant de l'insulter de tous les noms pour la question qu'elle venait de me poser. Cette crétine de Jessica se pensait intelligente a posé ce genre de question ? Parce que j'avais clairement envie d'aller lui arracher sa perruque à ce moment. Josh aussi puisqu'il tremblait fortement contre moi. Elle avait du culot cette blonde.

\- J'ai bu de l'eau. C'est tout.

 _De l'eau contaminé, j'ai eu des vers dans l'estomac et j'ai souffert le martyr lorsqu'ils m'ont fait un lavage intégral. Je pensais même que j'allais mourir. Mais à part ça c'était cool en bas. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Tout va bien._

\- Juste de l'eau ? Tu n'as pas mangé ? Ou … quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Tu voulais que je mange quoi ? Le cadavre de Beth ?

En voyant leurs mines choqués je compris que j'avais été trop loin, ouais, ça m'avait échappé. Je n'avais pas eu envie de le dire à voix haute mais elle m'avait poussé à bout. J'étais facilement atteignable désormais. Au moindre mot je pouvais partir au quart de tour. D'ailleurs, ma mère avait décidé que je devais aller voir un psy. Peut-être avait-elle raison …

\- Pardon … Je suis encore … sous le choc.

Ça faisais mieux que de dire que j'étais complètement dévasté de la mort de ma sœur et que je passais mon temps à rêver d'elle, autant vivante que morte. Tout était de leur faute, à tous. Ils avaient tués ma sœur avec leurs blagues idiotes, ils ne méritaient même pas de pouvoir être assit devant moi.

\- Tu sais Hannah, on est vraiment désolé pour cette blague débile, on aurait jamais dû la faire et peut-être que si on ne s'était pas comporté comme des cons, Beth serait toujours là.

Josh haussa un sourcil en entendant Matt parlait. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas. Je devrais lui expliquer un peu plus tard ce qu'il s'était passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, je finis par comprendre, pourquoi ils étaient là. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas de Chris mais ils culpabilisaient tous, et voulez s'excuser. Ils voulaient peut-être que je leur pardonne. Peut-être même pensaient-ils qu'en leur pardonnant, ils se sentiraient mieux. Je pourrais leur pardonner. Mais non.

 _Comporter comme des cons est un euphémisme. Vous avez brisé mes espoirs, avez joué avec mes sentiments, en avez même ris. Je vous ferez vous sentir aussi merdique que moi. Je vous ferais pleurer et supplier pour votre vie, tout comme Beth aurait voulu le faire avant de mourir. Je vous ferez si peur que même l'enfer sera une simple promenade de santé._

\- Ça va, on a tous nos torts n'est-ce pas ? Je suis tout aussi coupable que vous. Peut-être qu'elle serait encore là si vous n'aviez pas fait ça mais avec des si on refait le monde non ?

 _Avec des si je m'amuserais à vous faire mourir encore et encore de désespoir._

Josh semblait étonné de moi mais me sourit. Si seulement il savait à quel point je pense tout l'inverse de ce que je dis. Mais je ne peux pas jouer les méchantes. Si je veux me venger, je dois rester en contact avec eux, leur faire croire que je vais bien et que je ne leur en veux pas. Je veux qu'ils aient confiance. _Pour pouvoir mieux les brisés._

* * *

 _Et voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plait, une petite review ne fait pas de mal et ça prend deux secondes c: Bisouuus !_


End file.
